


Happy Birthday Dia!

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam





	Happy Birthday Dia!

“You, this seems a bit excessive.”

You tilted her head. Dia sighed. “I don’t need a huge party for my birthday.”

“At least let me do something for you!”

Dia sighed for what seemed to be the one hundredth time. She slowly nodded. You’s eyes lit up.

“You won’t regret it!”

You sped away from Dia leaving the girl alone. Dia grabbed a book and sat on the couch to read. She had lost herself in the small world of the book. Dia had loved the times she was alone as well as the time she spent with You.

Hours later, she was standing in the living room searching for something to do. She had changed into a dress as You had told her to. Dia heard the sounds of feet hitting the floor. She shrieked as You lifted her in her arms.

“Y-You! What are you doing?”

“Come with me, love!”

You led Dia outside and into their car. Dia stare outside the window occasionally glancing over at You. The ashen haired girl was practically bouncing out of her seat as she drove. They pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant.

You opened Dia’s door. “Let’s go?”

Dia looked at You. The girl was in a white dress shirt and black pants. Dia had to admit the other woman looked good.

“Yes let's.”

You took Dia’s arm and led her into the restaurant. It was a nice place, probably out of most people’s price range. You started talking to the waiter. The waiter led them to a table and placed menus onto it. Dia opened it and looked at the different options. Her eyes eventually found the prices. They were something a bit over You’s price range.

“I will pay.”

“Dia no! It’s your birthday and I’m paying!”

Dia crossed her arms. “Fine.”

They ordered and soon enough their food arrived. Dia saw You practically drooling over the meal. She smiled and began to dig into her food. The two had small conversations but soon enough finished their food. Dia saw their plates that were once filled with food were now empty. You stood up and Dia was about to stand before You gestured her to sit.

“Dia,” You said getting onto one knee,”Words can’t express how much I love you.”

“You…”

“It’s your birthday and you deserve the best. Even if it wasn’t, you still do. Ever since Aqours I’ve always loved you.”

You pulled a small box out of her pocket. “I didn’t say much cause I’m really freaking out but Kurosawa Dia, will you marry me?”

Dia felt tears flow out of her eyes,”Y-Yes.”

You threw her arms around Dia,”Happy Birthday Dia.”


End file.
